The present disclosure is directed to a conveyer belt skirt assembly for retaining conveyed material on a conveyor belt of a conveyor mechanism, and in particular to a skirt assembly including a generally L-shaped skirt.
Conveyor mechanisms include moving conveyor belts that carry and transport bulk material. Conveyor mechanisms often include conveyor belt skirt assemblies for use in attempting to contain the conveyed material on the conveyor belt and to prevent the conveyed material from spilling over the side edges of the conveyor belt. The conveyed material can apply a large force to the skirt assembly in a direction transverse to the direction of conveyor belt movement which may outwardly deflect the skirt of the skirt assembly such that the conveyed material may flow between the conveyor belt and the skirt assembly and over the side edges of the conveyor belt as spillage. During operation conveyor belts periodically mistrack to either the left or the right of their center position such that a skirt assembly may drop off the side edge of a mistracking conveyor belt whereupon the skirt assembly prevents the conveyor belt from returning to its proper center tracking position.